


Happy Endings are the Best Color

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Post s4 of Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Trixie uses a book to summon a demon to help her get Lucifer back in their lives.OrCrowley is summoned by a child who wants him to return the King of Hell back to LA.





	1. Trixie and the Demon Phonebook

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone

Trixie sped up the stairs, into her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. Climbing atop of her bed and unzipping her backpack to reveal the dusty old book she just took from Lucifer’s penthouse. 

Trixie knew she had to take when Maze called it "The Demon Phonebook." To be honest, Trixie didn’t know what a phonebook was. She did know what a phone and demons were and that was all the motivation she needed to take it. 

If anything this is what she can use to get Lucifer back to LA, and more importantly back to her mom. Her mom didn’t tell her Lucifer went back to hell, she didn’t need to. Trixie pieces it together from the small bits of conversations the adults had around her when they thought she wasn’t listening. 

The book covered in black leather and the pages were a dull yellow. It looked rotten. Trixie wondered if books could get rotten. She shoved the question to the back of her mind, she’ll ask Lucifer when she gets him back. 

Trixie flipped through the book, reading through the names. Around the third page, close to the bottom of the page, there was a name that was circled in red. 

"Crawly," Trixie read aloud with a short giggle. "Sounds funny,"

The young girl lifted the page to read the small inscription beneath the name. Reaching down to the end of the book, she cut her index finger on the edge of the paper. 

"Ow!" She cried. Before she could stop it, a drop of blood fell onto the page of the book where she was just reading. "Lucifer is going to be so mad-"

Trixie was caught off from strong winds that began knocking her stuff off of her shelves and creating a small tornado. She tried screaming for her mom, but the winds were getting too too loud. 

The small tornado stopped in the middle of her room collecting things from around the room; stuffed animals, books, and even her paintings.

"STOP! STOP!" Trixie screamed helplessly. 

As if it understood her, it did. 

"Leave my stuff alone!" She commanded. 

All her belongings dropped to the floor, but the tornado was still there. It slowly started going down, not fading away. Trixie stared as the tornado formed into a ring and burned itself onto the wooden floor of her bedroom. 

Trixie grimaced at the sight of it, her parents are going to be so mad. She waited a few minutes for the wind to be completely gone. When Trixie decided it was, she inches closer to look at the circle on her floor. It wasn’t just a circle; it was a circle with a star in it. 

"Cool," she commented. "A pentagram,"

The pentagram glowed a orange light, and instantly a guy was standing in the middle of it. Trixie jumped back in surprise. 

"It worked," The little girl breathed out. 

"Did you summon me, little girl?" The guy, most likely a demon, asked. 

Trixie nodded. "Yes,"

"Are summoning spells online now? I ought to check who leaked them.. I’d bet it was Gabriel. That prick.." 

"I didn’t get from online," Trixie grabbed the book off her bed. "I got it from this," 

The man froze, "Where’d you get that from?" 

He stormed over to her and snatched the book. 

"Hey that’s mine," Trixie tried to reach it, but the man was too tall. 

"No, it’s not." The guy mocked her in a high pitched tone. "It belongs to the Devil,"

"I know that," Trixie rolled her eyes. "I got from Lucifer’s place. Are you Crawly?"

"It’s Crowley now, and what of his place? The Devil was in LA? And I didn’t know? I’ve really been thrusted out of the loop," 

"He’s not in LA anymore, Mr. Crowley," Trixie sighed. "That’s why I called you, to get him back."

"What?" Crowley jerked back so hard his sunglasses almost fell off. 

"He had to go back, but you can convince him to come back to LA. That Hell doesn’t need a King,"

"It absolutely does need a king," Crowley argued. "Also he should stay there," 

"No, you’re getting him," Trixie finally managed to snatch the book right back. 

"I’m doing no such thing," Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yes you are," Trixie crosses her own arms in return. 

"Or what?"

"Or-"

"Trixie? Was that that I heard when I was on the phone?" Trixie’s mom’s voice was coming up the stairs. 

"Oh no," Trixie was beginning to panic. "My mom.. Hide in the closet-"

"Step away from my daughter!" Trixie’s mom shouted, her gun in hand. 

Crowley took a step back, "I can explain. Don’t shoot, I rather like this body," 

"Mom, he’s a demon," Trixie was quick to explain. "I brought him here to help bring Lucifer back,"

"What? How, Trixie?" Her mom kept the gun pointed at Crowley.

"With Lucifer’s book!" She held it out for her mom to see. 

"When did you get this?" Her mom asked.

"When we were at his Penthouse.." 

"Look, I don’t want to be here," Crowley sighed. "I can show you how to get rid of me," 

"Trixie we’ll talk later. Tell me, demon, how do I know you won’t try to steal Lucifer’s book?"

"Me? Steal from the Lord of Hell? I don’t have a death wish, love," 

"If we’re sending you back to Hell, we’re not doing it in my daughter’s bedroom." Trixie watched her mom usher Crowley out of her room and down the stairs. 

"Oi, who ssssaid anything about Hell? I’m from London," Crowley hissed. "Ssssoho, to be exact,"

All three stood in the kitchen, as Trixie flipped the book to the right page, "Here," 

"Is that a spot of blood?" Crowley grabbed the book to examine the stain. 

"Yeah," Trixie replied sheepishly. "I got a paper cut. Please don’t tell Lucifer I ruined his book," 

“This is bad, extremely bad," Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"It’s just a drop of blood," Trixie said. 

"No, you don’t get it, child. You bled in my name," Crowley said. 

"What does this have to do with sending you back to wherever you came from?" Trixie knew her mom was starting to get frustrated.

"It’s a blood pact, see?" Crowley lifted the book to her mom’s gaze.

"Crawly?" Trixie’s mom read aloud. "That’s your name?"

"It’s Crowley now," he corrected. "Anyway rather than reading the summoning spell itself, she rushed the process by offering her blood. Which is demon currency. Well, that and the mortal soul."

"I don’t want to give away my soul, mommy!" Trixie rushed to her mom's side.

"Nobody is taking your soul, monkey,"

"Only my free will," Crowley scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Trixie sniffled. 

"Basically, I can’t go anywhere until the spot of blood is gone. It only goes away when I complete the task you summoned me for," 

"So, you’ll bring Lucifer back?" Trixie jumped excitedly. 

"I don’t have a choice, kid, but yes," Crowley slumped against the kitchen island. 

"I’m still against this whole arrangement," her mom voiced. 

"It’s either that or I’ll never leave. As much as I love being a child’s chess piece, I have someone back in Soho waiting for me," 

"What if you can’t do it? What will happen to you?" Her mom asked. 

"I’ll burn that bridge when I get there," Crowley places his hands onto his pockets. "I’m going to make phone call. Said someone in Soho might be worried sick about me," 

Trixie chose that moment to face her mom, "I know you’re mad. But I was doing it for you and Lucifer! You’re sad and he didn’t want to leave. So when Maze told me this was a demon phonebook, I knew I had to take it."

"You summoned a demon, monkey. That’s a big deal. What if he tried to hurt you? Not everyone is nice like Maze and Lucifer. What if your dad was here? He still doesn’t know about Lucifer being the actual Devil."

"Mommy, I was only trying to help," 

"I know, sweetie, but next time let’s talk first before we start summoning demons," Her mom wrapped her in a hug. 

"Okay," Trixie nodded. 

"Okay," Crowley clapped his together. "How about we start with explaining to me how you know the Lord of Hell and why you want him back. Because if you ask me, he should stay there," 

"We didn’t ask," Trixie countered. 

"Such snark," Crowley smirked. "You sure you aren’t a demon, child?"

"I’m going to need back up if we’re actually doing this," Trixie watched her mom pulled out her phone. "I’m calling Linda and Maze,"

Crowley immediately groaned, "Mazikeen of the Lilum? She’s here? I don’t feel like getting stabbed." 

"Maze is so cool!" Trixie grinned. "She’s the best!"

"Somebody give me strength," Crowley whined. 

Trixie wasn't sure what was going to happen next. What she did know, it will be a step into the right direction of getting Lucifer back. 


	2. Crowley and the Bloody Blood Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley hates blood pacts and having to correct his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos and comments on the last chapter !!!

Crowley stalked over to the other room, leaving the mother daughter duo behind in the kitchen. As he stalked further, he pulled out his phone. "Why me? Why me? Hasn’t the universe seen what happened last time fate gave me a child?"

"Crowley, dear?" Aziraphale answered after the first ring, concern heavy in his voice. 

"Yes, Angel, it’s me," Crowley sighed. "I need to buy you a mobile. Caller ID could save us a lot of time," 

"Where are you, Crowley?" 

"I’ve been summoned, Zira," Crowley sighed into his phone. 

"Oh dear, are you in Hell?" Aziraphale’s voice filled with concern. 

"Worse, I’m afraid, Angel. I’m in LA," 

"Who summoned you to LA? Was it Upstairs? I’ll go straighten the matter at hand immediately."

"They’d put a blade through you before you manage to get a word out," Crowley, despite his Heaven awful situation, laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Crowley!" Aziraphale protested. 

"It wasn’t Upstairs nor was it Downstairs," The demon assured his friend. "No need to give a Heaven a visit," 

"Well, dear, who was it?"

"A child," 

"A WHAT?" Aziraphale’s shouted. 

"A child," Crowley gritted out. "But that’s not all. It gets worse,"

"How could this situation get any worse, Crowley?"

"The child bled in my name..." Crowley’s voice trailed off. "Inside The Book of the Damned,"

"How’d did a child get a hold of The Book of the Damned, Crowley?"

"She apparently knew the Lord of Hell,"

"Wha-"

"She is also sending me Downstairs to retrieve him," Crowley took off his sunglasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them back on. 

"Crowley they’ll end your life down there, you can’t do this-" 

"It’s a bloody blood pact, Angel, I haven’t got a choice," Crowley cut in.

"Crowley," Aziraphale sighed. "I was going to say you can’t do this alone. I’ll be right there,"

"Aziraphale, no." 

"I’m going," Crowley’s Angel huffed. 

"Azirphale, Hell doesn’t take kindly to angels," Crowley warned.

"You cannot change my mind, dear, I’ll be there within moments,"

"Wait, could you ask Adam to take care of my plants? I heard he was back from Uni for a week. I’ll reward him,"

”Of course, Crowley,"

"Bye, Angel,"

"Goodbye," the line went dead. 

In truth, Crowley didn’t care about those bloody plants of his, and also they knew how to take care of themselves. He just needed to stall Azirpahale for a while longer so he can get his little show on the road.

Crowley took a deep breath and rejoined the two humans. The mother daughter duo were sharing a deep hug, Crowley would’ve thought it cute if they were planning on sending him to Hell. 

Selfish bastards. 

"Okay," Crowley clapped his hands together in an attempt to grab their attention. "How about we start with explaining to me how you know the Lord of Hell and why you want him back. Because if you ask me, he should stay there," 

"We didn’t ask," the small child furrowed her brows. 

"Such snark," Crowley replied. "You sure you aren’t a demon, child?"

"I’m going to need back up if we’re actually doing this," The blonde woman said tiredly, pulling out her mobile, "I’m calling Linda and Maze,"

Crowley immediately groaned, "Mazikeen of the Lilum? She’s here? I don’t feel like getting stabbed." 

"Maze is so cool!" The small girl grinned like a maniac. "She’s the best!"

"Somebody give me strength," Crowley begged to no one in particular.

"Monkey, sit at the table until I finish making a few calls," 

The child grabbed Crowley’s hand, and lead him to a seat, "Sit, I’ll get us food,"

Crowley sat across from the child with only two bowls of cereal between them. Crowley made sure he didn’t touch it, the last thing he needed was to be poisoned. 

"I like your rings," The small child said in between bites. "Are you married?"

"No," Crowley replied sharply. "I just wear them,"

"Lucifer said he dated a boy once, was that you?" The girl shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

"Me and the King of Hell?" Crowley felt his eyes bulge out of his head and his pulse quicken. This is it, this is where the Almighty strikes him down once and for all. "No, child, we don’t even get along,"

"Why? Because you liked some else? Like that guy on your phone?" The girl pointed to Crowley’s phone that was face up, revealing his wallpaper; a selfie of him and Aziraphale at the Ritz. 

"No," Crowley shielded his phone away from her hungry eyes. "For other reasons," 

"Whatever you say.." she said unconvinced. "What’s your boyfriend’s name?"

"Oi, be quiet and eat your sugar filled breakfast," 

Crowley and the small child, who later introduced later herself as Trixie, sat at the kitchen table for almost an hour when Mazikeen and another blonde woman, named Linda as Trixie told him, with a child walked in with Trixie’s mom Chloe. 

"Crawly, is that you?" Mazikeen gasped, her eyes lit up with what Crowley can only describe as intent of murder. "Haven’t seen you since that whole deal with the failed Holy Water execution. How’d you do it?"

"Mazikeen," Crowley stood. "The last time I saw you, you were in diapers,"

"You knew Maze as a baby?" Trixie asked excitedly.

"Oh yes," Crowley answered. "She was a very malicious baby. Bit me a few times," 

"It wasn’t anything you didn’t deserve," Mazikeen scoffed.

"When Chloe said there was a situation, I never could’ve imagined this," Linda wrapped her arms tightly around her child. 

"Oi, lady, that baby of yours.. It isn’t human, is it?" Crowley’s tongue shot out getting a better mental image from the infants scent. 

"You better stay away from my baby," She threatened. 

"I don’t want the baby," Crowley clarified. "I’ve raised a child, I hated the whole experience. Wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy. Well, some of them I would, actually," 

"We’re all here so let’s talk about why I brought you here," Chloe began grabbing The Book of the Damned from the countertop. Crowley’s never thought in a million years he’d see it in a domestic setting. "Trixie took this book from Lucifer’s Penthouse, and summoned a demon,"

"With her blood," Crowley added. "An accidental paper cut no less," 

At the sight of the book, Mazikeen thrilled. "Trixie, you didn’t," 

"I did-"

"Don’t encourage her, Maze," Chloe scolded, cutting off her daughter. 

"A blood pact with one of the very first demons is a big deal, Decker," Mazikeen argued. "A failed demon, but still one of the first," 

"You fell with Lucifer?" Chloe asked. 

Suddenly all eyes were in Crowley. 

"Yes," Crowley shrugged. "Lucifer was very charismatic and persuasive with his ideologies,"

"Lucifer and Crawly were close back in the day," Mazikeen shared, not breaking eye contact with the other demon. "Until he betrayed him,"

"It’s Crowley you imp, and I’d do it all again," Crowley spat.

"I’ll show you imp," Mazikeen pulled out her demon blades and sneered.

"Guys, no fighting!" Chloe stood between the two. 

"Hey, Trixie, did you know that Crawly has to do everything you say?" Mazikeen smirked over Chloe’s shoulder. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" Crowley hissed. "You didn’t have to tell her that!" 

"Tell him to walk into a church," the grinning demon suggested. "Tell him," 

"Why would I do that? Church is boring," Trixie made a face as if the word "church" left a bad taste in her mouth. 

By Hell, Crowley swears, this little girl is a demon. She checked off most of the boxes so far. 

"Ask to see his wings then," Mazikeen offered.

"I wanna see your wings!"

Crowley’s body betrayed him, showcasing his wings in an instant. 

"Woah, fly me around the ci-"

"Trixie, enough!" Chloe demanded.

Trixie slumped in her seat. 

"You’re a demon with wings," Linda stated pathetically. "Maze doesn’t have any," 

"You tend to have those still intact post Fall, and Mazikeen’s mother, a chaotic woman, had wings but non of her children did. Lilith made sure of that,"

"Dont speak of her in my presence," Mazikeen lounged at him. 

Crowley lazily snapped his fingers and the other demon stop fully in her tracks. "Sit down," 

Much to everyone’s surprise, she did. 

"What did you do to Maze?" Trixie questioned, her hands on her hips. An act of intimidation, Crowley could respect the effort. 

"She’s fine," Crowley waved dismissively. 

"Tell me!" She little urchin demanded. "I want you to tell me," 

"I miracled her to stand down. Couldn’t have her giving you anymore ideas or attempting to murder me now, can we?"

"I want you to fix-"

"Trixie, stop telling him what to do and say sorry," Crowley was never a fan of Chloe until this moment. 

"But Maze.."

"Say sorry," Her mother pressed. 

"I’m sorry, Mr. Crowley," Trixie forced out. 

"Okay, who wants to start explaining how you got involved with my former boss?" He snapped his fingers and Mazikeen shook her head out of the trance. "We can start with you,"

"I’ll kill you, that’s what I’m going to do," she threatened. 

"Please, Maze," Linda pleaded. "Cooperate," 

She did. The whole situation was a mess. Beginning with Mazikeen’s side of the events, then Linda’s, and eventually Chloe’s. Little Trixie chiming In whenever she deemed necessary to clarify that she was there or knew about something. 

By the end of it; meaning Lucifer Morningstar helping solve human murder mysteries, the battle against the second Goddess of all Creation, Bloody Cain, The kidnapping of a Nephilim because Eve, the actual Eve, thought she was doing something right, and the immense love story between his former King of Hell and a human woman. 

"That was a lot. A few dumbass demon really forced the King’s hand for his return," Crowley felt physically drained and completely thankful he was out of the Hell Loop. He doesn’t know how he would’ve reacted to all of this drama. How was Beelzebubtaking to all of this, Crowley wondered. That wench was probably going insane. She deserved every second of it. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "But what I wanna know is your history with Lucifer. If you two are no longer friends why are you in this stupid book? Why is your name circled? Why weren’t you cast back into Hell when he told everyone to go back? How are you going to sneak into Hell and get Lucifer without being caught?"

"You ask too many questions, Miss,"

"Start answering them," 

"Lucifer and I built Hell into what it is now," Crowley replied. "I’m not proud of it, but it’s a part of me I have to deal with. I was also one of the many demons sent to live amongst humans and tempt them to sin. Which was easy because you humans sin all on your own, so I just hung around and before I knew it I loved humanity. Even with all their stupid flaws, short lives, and weak bodies every single one of you lot was on a different path. To make a long story short, I sided with humanity and an angel to stop the Apocalypse, and succeeded. Thus cutting all ties with Hell."

"Lucifer loves people," Linda commented. "It’s all he talks about,"

"He didn’t always," Mazikeen told her. "He hated humans for a long time. LA changed him," 

"But I don’t understand the book part," Chloe faced Crowley. "Why are you in it? Do you owe him a favor?"

"He’s our king. We always in his debt," Crowley answered truthfully. "When I rejected Hell, I assumed Lucifer wanted nothing to do with me. Apparently I was wrong. Maybe he knew one day he’ll need me again. So he kept me in the book as a means to keep in contact with me."

"So, it’s really like a phone book?" Trixie looked up at him.

"It’s more like a social media account," Crowley explained. "Where he can stalk me and see what I’m up to whenever he wants. It’s like being on call," 

Crowley shuddered at the thought of Lucifer Morningstar waiting to call on him for an evil deed that his only choice is to do it. Maybe with this rescue mission, Crowley could get on the Lord of Hell’s good side and request his name to be removed from the Book of the Damned. 

"If we’re going to do this right, and from what you’ve all told me, we need to find a replacement for Lucifer as the King of Hell," 

"We’re doing what now?" Azirpahale’s voice came from behind him. 

Crowley’s mouth could only utter one word, "Shit,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Mazikeen and Crawly the Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazikeen thinks back to her childhood in Hell and Crowley’s role in it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna a biiiig thank you to BecauseICouldNotStopForDeath for inspiring me to write this entire chapter after sharing their knowledge of Lilith.

Mazikeen knew Crawly since the beginning of her existence. Everyone knew him for something; The Malaysian Airlines flight 370 disappearance, Hurricane Katrina, traffic jams, overpriced coffee and more. But little Mazikeen knew him as the serpent who sat by her King’s side. 

This was way before Crawly began slithering his way between her world and the world of humans. He was a huge black serpent with golden eyes that ensured everyone was fulfilling their purpose. 

Her mother, Lillith, hated Crawly. Telling them stories of how Crawly didn’t deserve his position and that she did. Apparently the King disagreed and sent her away. Her mother always told Mazikeen and her dozens of siblings that the best of them will replace Crawly as the king’s right hand. 

Mazikeen wanted that to be her.

She knew that was going to be her. 

The first time Mazikeen met Crawly, at what’s considered the human age of five years, he wasn’t in his serpent form. He was in the form of a tall man, with big black wings, and deep red curls. 

He looked down at her through his circular glasses, "A daughter of Lilith, are you?"

Maze knew she should hate him because that is what she was being taught, but she couldn’t help but to be enamored by the Fallen Angel.

Mazikeen nodded. "Yes,"

He crouched down, reaching her eye level, "A fierce warrior you’ll grow up to become,"

"Really?" Mazikeen couldn’t believe it. Crawly told her she’ll become a fierce warrior. 

"Oh yes, definitely," he nodded. "I see it now, standing at the frontlines preparing to tear down Heaven,"

"I don’t want to join the army. I want your position as the King’s right hand," Mazikeen proclaimed proudly and confidently. 

"Oh, really? Consider it yours.. Uh.. what’s your name?" 

"Mazikeen," 

"Mazikeen, I pledge to hold the place of the King’s right hand until you’re well prepared," Crawly help out his hand. 

Before Mazikeen could shake it, she saw her mother from the corner of her eye. In a fit of panic, Mazikeen bit Crawly hand. 

“Ow! Let go, you demonic child," Crowley yanked his hand away. 

His scream attracted the attention of her mother, and she made her way over. 

"I see you’ve met my youngest daughter," 

"You should teach the bloody thing how a handshake worksss," Crawly hissed.

"She has more pressing matters at hand then to comply with some stupid form of communication," Mazikeen’s mother scoffed. "She has a bright future as a Temptress,"

"Temptress? That’s boring, wouldn’t you like your daughter to have a position closer to the King?"

"Well, now that you mention it, my son Vetis is working his way up the ranks. Might snag your position away,"

"Vetis, huh?" Crawly looked down at Mazikeen, who was visibly upset. 

Mazikeen may be young but she’s sure she’s a more suitable demon than Vetis the jerk. How could her mother believe in him and not her. 

“I rather wish you lot well in your quest of replacing me," Crawly gave Mazikeen one last glance before walking in the direction of the King’s palace. 

"Do you really think Vetis will join the King’s side before me?" Mazikeen asked her mother. 

"Yes, and if not him it’ll be Verin," 

Her mother grabbed her wrist and returned her back to their cave. 

Mazikeen never forgot that encounter. 

A decent amount of years later, Mazikeen no longer a child, around the human age of 23, stood beside multiple demons. The King was to choose a new right hand. Crawly, his previous one, has been returning less and less. So, it has been decreed that a harvest will take place to determine the rightful replacement. 

The Harvest was a battle of endurance. Each contestant has to endure an entire disembowelment. So that’s what Mazikeen did. It was definitely painful, yet she refused to be a loser. Before she knew it, she was the last demon standing. 

The King was first to applaud her, causing all to follow his lead. Despite the state of her body, Mazikeen kneeled. He walked up to her, pressed his two fingers to her forehead, and restored her body. 

"Stand," 

She did. 

"Mazikeen daughter of Lilith, correct?" He questioned. 

"Yes, sire," Mazikeen replied. 

"I’ve heard plenty of things about you from Crawly, Mazikeen. I hope you don’t disappoint," Her king said to her. 

"I never do," Mazikeen stood proudly. 

"Well, good. Meet me at my palace within the hour. We have much to do," 

Mazikeen watched her King walk off. She wasn’t one for sentiments, but somehow she knew this will be the beginning of a really odd friendship somehow she has Crawly to thank.

That was until Crawly put a stop to Armageddon. Mazikeen watched from a distance when two demons dragged him before the prince of demons for a trial. 

The trial didn’t last long until they sentenced Crawly to Holy Water. Mazikeen watched in shock, just as the rest of them, as Crowley played around in the Holy Water as if it were nothing but regular water. 

Present day Mazikeen stared at the same demon she idolized, a short while in her youth, exchange whispers with an angel. The very angel he betrayed Lucifer by siding with. 

She didn't know whether to object to this whole messed up plan or go with it for Lucifer’s sake. But why would she risk Lucifer’s sake with a demon who couldn’t deliver the Antichrist without failing miserably. She could do this herself. On the other hand, Crowley was a professional sneaking in and out of places. 

She supposed she should be thankful that he did mix up the Antichrist and helped stop Armageddon all those years ago. Because if he didn’t, she would never have found herself, met Linda, befriend Trixie, or fall in love with Eve. 

"Are we’ll all caught up to speed?" Maze asked standing up. "Because I think we should find Lucifer’s replacement and hurry down to get him," 

"I was thinking his replacement would already be in Hell," Crowley voiced. 

That caught her attention. "Who?" 

"Your mother; Lilith," 

"Mother of Demons Lilith? Is that a good idea?" Linda directed at Crowley.

"Lilith wasn’t always the Mother of Demons," Crowley clarified. "She was Adam’s first wife. Created from the same clay as him opposed to from his rib like Eve. She didn’t like her occupation as Adam’s babysitter, er I mean, wife and left Heaven. Stuff happened she got cursed and ended up in Hell,"

Mazikeen erupted with laughter, "My mother’s dead,"

"Do you really believe that?" Crowley raised a brow.

Mazikeen’s smile faltered, "Yes,"

"Oh, no you don’t," Crowley disagreed. "Your mother is Lilith; the Flying Demoness, Bogey-wolf, Night Hag, Screeching Owl, The Flying One, Nightjar, Winged, She-Wolf, Child stealing witch maid of Desolation, Queen of Ze-"

"Get to the point, dear," Crowley’s angel boyfriend nudged him. 

"What I’m trying to say is Lilith is still alive just laying low in Hell," 

"Then I’ll kill her better this time," Maze snapped. 

"Monkey, how about you go watch T.V." Chloe lead her daughter out of the room. Maze winced, she’ll have to fix that later. 

"Nobody respects the throne more than Lilith," Crowley continued. 

"Except she’s unhinged and Lucifer will never agree," Maze couldn’t believe she was beginning to consider this. "Besides, Lucifer didn’t trust her anywhere near the throne. He granted her wings so she could shut up!" 

"We’ll have to simply persuade him," Crowley’s angel, Azira-whatever, added. 

"Persuading Lucifer to put on clothes is tiring enough," Maze pointed out. "You can’t expect that to work," 

"We always expect things to work and they do," Crowley shrugged. "Remember Armageddon? Or the lack thereof," 

"What if this backfires?" She crossed her arms.

"Lilith is stubborn enough to make sure she doesn’t mess up," Crowley said. "She’ll too busy proving Lucifer he wrong about her to do anything other than rule over Hell," 

"Do you guys, I don’t know, have a back up person?" Linda piped up from across the room. 

Crowley and his angel shared a look. 

"No," the angel replied sheepishly. 

"I think we should consider someone else," Linda supplied. "For when Lucifer completely dismisses everything you say,"

"How are you so sure?" The angel questioned Linda. 

"I just am," She countered knowingly. 

"If I were him," Crowley began. "I’d be desperate to leave. I wouldn’t care who replaced me,"

"That’s what makes you a serpent and him a king," Mazikeen scoffed. "He recognizes his responsibility rather than running from it," 

"Wasn’t his entire stay here an escape from Hell?" Crowley remarked. 

"We didn’t leave it a fucking mess," Maze defended her friend. 

"Newsss flash, Mazikeen, Hell hassss alwayssssss been a fucking messsss!" 

Thats it Maze had enough of this guy. She pulled out her demon blades and swiped at him. 

Crowley’s right wing blocked her attack and slapped her blade out of her hand. "Don’t even think about stabbing me,"

Maze stared at him with rage slowly building up within her. She hated wings so much, "I will cut those wings off your back,"

Crowley snapped his fingers at her. Mazikeen wanted to scream. But she couldn’t find her voice. She couldn’t even more her limbs. 

The Fallen Angel stared down at her through his glasses with his wings towering above them, and she felt like a kid again. 

As if he could read her mind, he said, "This almost reminds me when we first met. But you were much shorter and a lot more impressionable,"

If Mazikeen could speak she’d tell him to go fuck himself. 

"What do you say we take a small trip down to Hell and visit your mother?" Crowley snapped his fingers. 

Maze tried her voice, "I hope she disembowels you," 

"I’m a Fallen, remember? I’m pretty hard to kill," Crowley smirked. 

Mazikeen wondered if Chloe would make Crowley able to bleed the same way she effects Lucifer. An experiment worthy of trying. Or perhaps she could convince Trixie into telling him to cut off his own wings. But that was unlikely because Trixie was sickingly sweet. So the Chloe experiment was a definite go. 

"Then what are we waiting for," A wolf-ish grin stretched across her features. "Let’s get going," 

"Wait," Decker spoke up. "That’s your plan? Banking on the idea of Maze’s mom being alive?"

"Yes," Crowley took the liberty to answer her. 

"Well, I think you should think it through," Chloe urged. "Because from the looks of it there’s a fifty percent chance she’s dead. I don’t like those odds,"

"What do you want us to do?" Crowley’s angel asked with frustration. "Snatch someone right off the street? Lilith is already in Hell,"

"Azirpahale is right, Chloe," Crowley sighed. 

"How about someone who you know is a hundred percent alive in Hell?" Chloe suggested. 

"Beelzebub is still alive," Mazikeen chimed in. "She’d be a better ruler than Lilith,"

"Hell no!" Crowley shouted. "Beelzebub is nothing short of a brainless sack of shit. She sentenced me to Holy Water," 

"Did you die?" Maze didn’t wait for a reply. "She’s stern and people respect her. A perfect description for a ruler," 

"Beelzebub isn’t fit to be anything other than Boss’s stepping stool," Crowley hissed. 

"What of Kokabiel?" Azirpahale suggested. "Another Fallen Angel on the throne,"

"Kokabiel isn’t all there anymore," Crowley tapped at his temple. Besides between him and Lilith, Lilith is the superior choice,"

Mazikeen understood the possibility of Lilith being alive and understood what putting her on throne would mean. Her mother has always been bitter towards God, Adam, Angels, the entirety of Heaven and her own children. Giving her the power of commanding over Hell was a plan doomed for failure. 

If there’s one thing Mazikeen knew for sure about Lilith, her mother respected Lucifer. He was the one who offered her a place to stay after she roamed the earth for some time after she ran away from Heaven. If Lucifer asked her personally to occupy the throne in his absence, she’d do it no questions asked. 

Maybe Crowley’s plan isn’t as doomed as she initially thought, it just needed a few tweaks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💓💓


	4. Chloe and the Never Ending Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On top of everything that’s going on in Chloe’s life, she has to find a way to act like she has her shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

Heaven.

Hell. 

Angels. 

Demons. 

Lilith; Mother of Demons. 

Chloe couldn’t seem to catch up. Linda seemed to be on the same page as everybody else, while Chloe was in an entirely different book. 

"So, that’s it?" Chloe asked, trying not to lose her mind. "Heading down to Hell to make a ruler swap?" 

"Yes," Aziraphale, the newest angelic addition in her house, nodded. 

"Decker, I’ll hold down the fort from here," Maze steppes forward. "Just go to the precinct and carry out your day like normal. Solve some crimes," 

Chloe stared at her friend, "How could I? Anything could happen to you down there, and I’m supposed to pretend like I don’t know?" 

"I’ve been to Hell before," Maze grabbed her shoulder. "I’ll be fine,"

"Same goes for you, Angel," Crowley told Aziraphale. "Hell’s too danger-"

"Dont even try that with me, Crowley, I’m going," Aziraphale scoffed. "You’ll need all the help you can get it,"

Crowley looked like he was about to argue, but gave in with a nod of his head. "Alrighty then! Mazikeen, Aziraphale, and I will go down into Hell and seek out The Mother of Demons.. I will speak with her, we go way back, and convince her to take up the throne."

"I doubt she’ll need much convincing," Aziraphale quipped.

"Blond Angel is right," Maze said. "She’ll do it, but if the right person asks. That person is Lucifer,"

"You said it yourself, Maze, Lucifer doesn’t trust Lilith," Linda reminded the demon. 

"He used to not trust her," Maze corrected. "Lucifer is different now. If anything he listens more, I should be able to help him see our plan," 

"The King really has gone Native," Crowley said to no one in particular. 

Before Chloe could even question what that meant, Dan’s familiar knock sounded at her front door. 

"Are we expecting visitors?” Crowley grinned.

Chloe ignored the demon, "Trixie, come here!"

The little girl skipped over, "Am I a part of the plan now?" 

"No, take Crowley and Aziraphale to see your room," Chloe addressed her daughter.

"Are you not getting the door?" Linda asked the same time Maze hissed, "I’ll scare off whoever it is,"

"It’s Dan, I just need time to think,” Chloe replied. 

Dan’s knocking continued. 

"We’ll think of something, just open the door," Linda told her. 

Chloe nodded, and walked over to the door and pulled it open, "Hey, Dan,"

"Hey, is Trixie ready?" Dan asked. "We wouldn’t want to keep Lydia waiting,"

Chloe face palmed, "The sleepover. I completely forgot about the sleep over,"

"It happens, Chloe," Dan assured her. 

"Mommy, Aziraphale cleaned my room so fast!" Trixie came charging down the stairs with the Angel and Demon close behind. 

"Chloe, who are these people?" Dan stared at her bewildered. "Why were they in Trixie’s room?"

"They’re-" 

"I’m a distant relative of Chloe’s," Crowley extended his hand. "Anthony J. Crowley, and the blond man over there is Aziraphale,"

Aziraphale waved awkwardly. 

"Dan," Dan accepted Crowley’s hand skeptically. "How come I’ve never heard of you before?"

"It’s called distant relative for a reason," Crowley rolled his eyes. Well, that’s it looked like he did. Chloe really couldn’t tell from those dark shades he kept on his face. 

When Dan looked unconvinced, Chloe took some matters into her own hands. She hated lying, but Dan can’t know the truth. Not now. They didn’t have enough time for the whole ‘acceptance’ process. "He came out as gay, and you know half of my family.. They didn’t take that lightly and he left. We never kept in touch,"

Dan gave Crowley a sympathetic look, "That sucks, man."

"It is what it is," Crowley shrugged, easily playing along. 

"No, it’s not," Dan shook his head. "That messed up," 

"Daddy!" Trixie tugged on Dan’s arm. "Is it time already time?"

"Yes, honey, Lydia is waiting for you at her house," Dan smiled. "Go grab your stuff, and don’t forget your toothbrush,"

"Okay, daddy!" Trixie sped away. 

"So," Dan continued. "What brings you to LA?"

Chloe sighed. She should’ve known Dan wasn’t going to drop this easily. 

"Funny story, it is," Crowley grinned. "It was Trixie,"

"Trixie?"

"Precious thing, that daughter of yours," The demon continued. "Phone my name on an old phonebook and called me. Imagine my surprise when I found out my cousin had a daughter," 

Chloe smirked, "and you have a husband. I guess we’re both even," 

Crowley shot a glare her way, "Yeah, I guess we are.." 

"Daddy, I’m ready," Trixie announced into the room, and claiming her dad’s hand into her own. 

"It was nice meeting you two," Dan spoke over his shoulder. 

"Be good, Trixie!" Chloe called after them. 

"Okay, mom!" 

As soon as the door slammed shut, Aziraphale addressed the room, "I noticed the summoning circle in young Trixie’s room. That’s how we’ll navigate between Earth and Hell,” 

Chloe grimaced, how will she fix that? 

"Would opening a literal door Hell invite unwanted demons?" Linda asked. 

"No, because it’s mine," Crowley answered. "I’m the only one who could travel through it," 

"Which means, we have to stick together and ensure nobody tries to hijack our ride," Maze said. "Let’s get going," 

"Decker, call Linda’s baby daddy to guard the summoning circle," Maze said. "If everything goes to plan, we’ll be back in three days,"

"Three days?” Chloe’s eyes widened. 

"Time moves different down there," Crowley explained. "Three days in approximately one day down there,"

"I always thought it’ll be the opposite," Linda mused. "That tike down there moved faster,"

"A part of everyone’s punishment is to watch their loved ones move on," Crowley sighed. 

Chloe didn’t know what to say to that. She waited for Maze to start ushering everyone upstairs to pull Crowley aside. 

"Sorry I got personal about you to Dan. But I panicked," Chloe told him gently. "He can’t know the truth," 

"It wasn’t too far off my truth," Crowley answered softly, but sauntered away before she could manage to follow up with another question. 

Chloe just figured she should drop it... for now. She followed everyone up to her daughter’s room. 

Crowley stood hand in hand with Aziraphale and Maze, "Wish us luck," 

Just like that, they vanished. 

Leaving Chloe, Linda, and baby Charlie behind. She walked walked Linda to the door, who promised to return with Amenadiel. 

Chloe slumped at her empty kitchen table, where she swore she left The Book of the Damned. She ran upstairs and searched Trixie’s room. It wasn’t there. 

Chloe took a deep breath, Mazikeen must’ve took it with her. Yes, that was the only explanation she could think of.

Meanwhile, Hell gained three visitors. 

Crowley looked around at the chaos around him. He assumed that order must’ve set in place since the King’s return. Odd. 

There was a large pack of Hell hounds searching a nearby area, and tearing everything up in their paths. 

"There’s something wrong," Maze sneered. "I can feel it,"

"I feel it too," Crowley agreed just before transforming into his serpent form. "Follow me, I know where to get anssswersss,"

"Shouldn’t we go to the dark palace?" Aziraphale suggested. "Where Lucifer is,"

"If there’s this much chaos here, I can only imagine the state of the dark palace," Crowley replied. 

Crowley lead his best friend and Mazikeen to a small cave two miles from where they initially stood. 

"The cave of Kobal, also known as the Fallen Angel Kokabiel,"

"I know this place," Mazikeen mused. "Good ol’ Kobal. He was entertaining," 

"Thought you said he was ‘not all there’" Aziraphale turned to his friend. 

"I did," Crowley, still in his serpent form, nodded. "But there issssn’t much that essscapess his notice," 

"That’s if you can get anything out of him that is," Mazikeen added. 

Crowley transformed back into his male-presenting form, "He used to be a part of my legion. He’ll talk to me,"

"Crowley, is that you?" As if on cue, a deep voice came from within the cave. 

"Yes, Kobal," Crowley, then threw Mazikeen and Aziraphale a shit eating grin. "It’s me,"

A tall bronze skinned demon with dark hair emerged from the shadows with a wide smile, "The last time I saw you was when we mucked up the M25,"

"Mucked up?" Mazikeen asked with confusion.

"Kobal doesn’t cuss," Crowley whispered to her under his breath. 

"You left Hell, Crowley, what brings you back?" Kobal asked, his unnerving smile never faltering. Crowley didn’t miss that smile. "With an angel no less,"

"I’m here for the King," Crowley answered carefully. 

"Aren’t we all?" Kobal cackled. "Long may he reign. Hail Satan!" 

"Hail Satan!" Mazikeen echoed.

"Don’t encourage him," Crowley scolded the younger demon. 

"It’s fun,"

"Do I know you, young demon? I feel as I do," Kobal directed at Mazikeen. 

"Oi, we can make friends later," Crowley shouted. "We are here to ask you what’s unraveling between the demons,"

"They’re searching," Kobal answered as he conjured up a Starbucks venti iced coffee. 

"We know that," Mazikeen rolled her eyes. "Why are they tearing up The Underground and why isn’t Lucifer doing anything about it,"

"The King is the reason why The Underground is being destroyed," Kobal took a sip from his drink. 

"Lucifer ordered this?" Mazikeen asked with disbelief. 

"No," Kobal shook his head.

Aziraphale stepped forward, "Then why?"

"Well, the King is missing and anyone who’s desperate to rise the ranks is looking for him." Kobal’s smile widened unnaturally. "With the title as Duke of Hell as their prize as promised from Beelzebub herself,"

"HE’S WHAT?!" Crowley shouted. "HOW IS THE KING MISSING?"

Kobal shrugged, "He ran off,"

Crowley wanted to strangle someone. No, Crowley wanted to strangle himself and end his misery because nothing ever comes easy. Of course his former boss had to be his dramatic self and runaway from the throne and hide within his own kingdom. 

Crowley needed to find him before anybody else does. Especially before Beelzebub does. 


	5. Trixie and The Sleepover to End All Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie snuck the book of the damned in her sleep away bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shitty person and I have no excuses for taking this long to update 
> 
> Key Notes before reading this chapter: 
> 
> Lydia is an OC, I created her as a part of my Colors series. Basically she’s Trixie’s best friend and Trixie has a little crush on her.

“Make sure to behave and listen to what Lydia’s mom tells you,” Trixie's dad told her, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Okay, Daddy,”

“And remember, if you ever feel uncomfortable, even for a second, just call me and I’ll be here to pick you up,”

“I’ll be fine,”

“Just in case, Trixie,”

“Okay, Daddy,”

Trixie watched the streets as her had drove. She liked the way the colors blurred into each other making the world look a one giant painting. Lucifer really liked her painting, and Trixie really missed Lucifer. She really hoped that Maze, Crowley, and Aziraphale find him soon.

She looked over to her dad who was dancing to a very loud song, and Trixie really wanted to tell him about what was happening. She wanted to tell her dad that Lucifer is the devil and that he really needs to come back because her Mommy really misses him. And that LA doesn’t feel the same without him. But her Mom told her that her Dad will react badly to knowing Lucifer is the devil and her mom didn’t want her dad to be upset.

“I know you miss Lucifer,” Her dad said all of a sudden.

“How do you know?” She asked with wonder.

“I’m your dad, sweetie, I know what you’re thinking about,” he answered. “I don’t know where he went, sweetie, but I know Lucifer won’t be gone for long.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because whether I like it or not, he cares about you and your mom. He’ll come back because he cares,”

“I care about him too,”

“I know you do, Trixie, I know you do,”

Lucifer did care about them, but Trixie knew that caring wasn’t enough for him to come back. That’s why she grabbed the book off of the table when nobody was looking. She was going to join them on the plan and save Lucifer.

“We’re here,”

Trixie waved at her dad once last time as she stood on Lydia porch. She was let in by Lydia’s mom and was told that Lydia was upstairs in her room.

“Lydia,” Trixie said as she reached the top of the steps. “I’m here!”

“Trixieee!” Her best friend hugged her tightly. “This is going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah, I have something really cool to show you,” Trixie said reaching for the zipper of her sleepaway bag.

“Let’s go to my room so my brother won’t bother us,”

Trixie followed Lydia to her room, and she really like her room. It was a lot like her room with stuffed animals and her walls were covered with painting that make Trixie want to paint with Lydia whenever she came over to her house next. 

“What do you want to show me?” Lydia asked Trixie with a toothy smile. “Is it something cool from your mom’s boyfriend’s house?”

“Yeah,” Trixie pulled out the leather clad book and plopped onto Lydia’s bed.

“Is that a spell book?”

“Yeah, I’m going to use to help my friends get Lucifer back from Hell,”

As soon as that sentence left her mouth, Trixie slapped her hands over mouth. But thing is Lydia didn’t even look at her like she was crazy. Or looked at her funny. Or called her a liar. Her mom was worrying over nothing. She just smiled even wider than before, and Trixie it was the best thing she has ever saw. There was no denying that Lydia was the best and her smile proved it.

Trixie couldn’t help but think, maybe she could tell her dad. He was a cop and he was smart and brave. He can protect them in Hell. Her dad always told her he’d protect her every step of the way, so that should include rescuing Lucifer.

“I wanna go with you, Trixie,”

“You believe me?” Trixie asked her with disbelief.

“Of course, silly,” Lydia reached over and grabbed her hand. Trixie felt her heart beat super-fast. “You’re my best friend and Lucifer already said he was the devil. It’s not like it’s a secret,”

“I know, right?” the other girl giggled.

“So? How does this work?”

Trixie stopped laughing, “I don’t really know,”

“We’ll figure it out, or we can always ask Siri,” Lydia supplied.

“That’s true,”

Lydia and Trixie laid on the floor of Lydia's bedroom flipping through the old book and looking for a way to join the others

In Hell, Crowley is completely losing his mind. 

“BLOODY MISSING! THE KING OF HELL IS MISSING! What am I to do? It is as if he is purposefully trying to make my job harder!" 

"Crowley," Aziraphale sighed.

"I think I am ABSOLUTELY GOING TO LOSE my mind! This was meant to take one day!"

"Crowley, please breathe," the angel tried. 

"ONE DAY THAT'S ALL IT WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE!" Crowley was now screaming at the the top of his lungs, uncaring that their location can be uncovered because frankly nothing was worse than the situation they found themselves in. 

"Crowley, dear-"

"I'll handle this," Mazikeen cut in. She walked over to him and punched him in the face, "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Crowley opened his mouth.

"Or I'll die trying," Mazikeen added.

"We need to collect ourselves and go" Aziraphale suggested. 

“This could be like one of the human's police mysteries that Lucifer really enjoyed. Let's recount the details, Lucifer is missing,” Mazikeen glared at Crowley, sending chills down his spine. “And we have no idea where he could be,"

“Why are you bloody looking at me for?” Crowley gawked. “I didn’t tell the Boss to go missing now, did I?”

"And there is a promise of whoever finds him will become a Duke of Hell, a promise made by the Prince of Hell," Mazikeen continued. 

"Do you know when the King went missing, Kobal?" Crowley looked over to the other former angel.

"Yes," He replied after a moment.

"Care to share with the class?" Crowley felt himself losing his patience. 

"We are in a cave not a class," 

"Us, Kokabiel! Share with us!" 

"Okay," Kobal leaned against the wall of his cave, suddenly sipping on a lemonade. "It's been three days."

"Three days lead to all this destruction?" Mazikeen's eyes widened. 

"Yes, that's what I said. Lemonade, anyone?" Kobal conjured a tray with three glasses of lemonade sitting on it.

"No, thank you," Aziraphale smiled politely. “I think we should spilt up—”

“No!” both demons interjected.

"I'm not going on another search party when demons snatch you up," Mazikeen rolled her eyes.

“We’re just sitting here in a cave doing nothing, Crowley dear, we must start searching for him before someone else finds him first,” Aziraphale huffed. 

“Zira, we can’t go off charging through Hell with no plan,” Crowley sighed. “Anything could go wrong at any moment,”

“Kokabiel, pardon me dear fellow, Kobal do you know where Lucifer might have gone off to?” Aziraphale asked Kobal.

“Knowing is overrated, Angel, and Lucifer and his followers know all of Hell,”

“Is that supposed to mean something useful?” Maze rolled her eyes.

“I think it does,” Crowley said carefully. “Kobal, where does the Boss know nothing of Hell?”

“Nowhere,” Kobal replied simply. “Lord Lucifer and his follower know all of Hell,”

“Listen to me, old friend, where does Lord Lucifer and his followers know the least of Hell?” the serpent tried again.

“Where it is not Hell at all," the Fallen Angel looked at Crowley as if it were the most obvious answer, because it was.

“Where is Hell not Hell?” Maze growled. "It is all Hell, because Hell is not divided,"

“We are united! Hail Satan!” Kobal held up his drink with a smirk. 

“Hail Satan, indeed, Hail Satan,” Crowley faced the others with a wide grin. “I think I might know where our missing King might be,”

"Where, Crawly?"

Crowley ignored Mazikeen and face Aziraphale, "The Stairway to Heaven! The part of Hell that is not Hell and Lucifer's followers don't dare going,"

"You brilliant Serpent," Aziraphale grinned. 

"It was obvious Zira,"

"You two can kiss later, we still have to find the King of Hell,"

Back at Lydia's room, the girls have a revelation.

"I found it!" Lydia screamed with excitement. "The demon that carries people into other worlds. That has to mean Hell right?

"It has to!" Trixie leaned in to read the small words on the page, this time mindful of paper cuts. But Lydia didn't know that and she cut her finger at the edge of the book, and the all too familiar wind was back.

The two girls held onto each other's hands as the wind picked up and settled onto the floor leaving behind a pentagram that matches the one in Trixie's room. 

"Hello, girls," a lady demon stood in the middle of the circle. "How can I help you?"

"We need to get to Hell," Trixie took a step forward, still holding Lydia's hand. 

"Hell?" the lady raised an eyebrow. "That's a first. Girls, I can assure you that your pesky human lives mean nothing to me and if you want to go to Hell, I'll take you there. But I need to know why,"

"You don't need to now anythi-"

"We're going to rescue the Devil," Lydia cut Trixie off. "We're bringing him back home,"

"Home you say?" The lady demon mused. "I'll take you Hell, and I might even help you,"

"Thank you, Lady Demon!" Trixie smiled, she couldn't believe this was working.

"Lady Demon?" She laughed. "Call me Lilith,"

"Okay, Lilith," Lydia smiled, "I'm Lydia!"

"Lydia..." Lilith's voice trailed off. She looked to Trixie, "You are?"

Trixie heard a voice in her head, that sounded a lot like Lucifer, telling her not to share her name with Lilith. "I'm nobody,"

Lilith didn't seem happy with Trixie's answer, but smiled anyway, "Okay Lydia and Nobody, we have a Devil to save,"

Before Trixie can blink, she was sucked into a ball of smoke.... Leaving the old leather book behind.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
